


До следующей весны

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [9]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: дети выросли, и многое уже не исправить





	До следующей весны

В тот день Снусмумрик поднес к губам гармошку, и Муми-мама мельком подумала, что в Муми-доле ничего не меняется. Муми-папа всегда пишет мемуары, Муми-тролль всегда веселится с друзьями, Малышка Мю всегда дерзит, Снусмумрик всегда играет «Все зверюшки завязали бантиком хвосты...»

Но сегодня у Снусмумрика была другая песня — из тех, что, чем дальше вслушиваешься, тем грустнее становится. И тогда Муми-мама остановилась и всмотрелась в лицо Снусмумрика. Под шляпой, почти потерявшей первоначальный зеленый цвет, лицо его всегда казалось юным, но внезапно Муми-мама поняла, что Снусмумрик уже взрослый. У глаз в вечной тени прорезались горькие морщинки.

Это заставило Муми-маму обеспокоиться. Муми-тролль так дорожит обществом Снусмумрика, но что если им окажется не по пути? Это разобьет ее сыну сердце!

Впрочем, вскоре Муми-мама выбросила эти мысли из головы. Сгущались осенние сумерки, листва на деревьях пожелтела, и сквозь нее, поредевшую, виднелись брошенные до следующей весны гнезда улетевших птиц. Пора было заготавливать хвою, чтобы набить ей животы перед спячкой. И заодно собрать Снусмумрику «тормозок» в дорогу. 

Муми-мама давно научилась определять, когда он уйдет. Сейчас она определила, что он уйдет завтра. Муми-тролль, как всегда, расстроится, но потом найдет его очередное письмо и заляжет спать в отличном настроении. 

Наутро так и случилось. А потом приехала Филифьонка. Как всегда, неожиданно.

— Ах, дорогая, как я рада, что застала тебя! — воскликнула она. — Я так боялась, что вы опять уедете на свой маяк! Смотри, какой подарок я тебе привезла...

Это было похоже на Филифьонку: говорить о себе, о своих чувствах, своих подарках, искренне полагая, что таким образом она проявляет дружеское участие. Муми-мама присмотрелась к вазе для фруктов.

— Чудесный подарок, милая, — сказала она. — Теперь мы сможем расставлять фрукты симметрично.

Пожалуй, не следовало этого говорить. Но в позапрошлом году Филифьонка тоже навещала ее и подарила точно такую же вазу...

— Ах! Опять я сглупила! — воскликнула Филифьонка, и мордочка ее скривилась от огорчения.

— Ну что ты, — прошептала Муми-мама, а Муми-папа выглянул сверху и ободряюще крикнул:

— О, фру Филифьонка! Давайте я почитаю вам новую главу моих мемуаров!

Филифьонка пропустила слишком много, чтобы уловить нить повествования, но Муми-папа об этом не подумал.

— Точно-точно! Она будет просто в восторге от твоих мемуаров, — крикнула Малышка Мю. — Она все эти два года мечтала их послушать, все, что ты написал за это время!

Филифьонка беспокойно огляделась.

— Давай выпьем чайку, — поспешно предложила Муми-мама.

Они сидели и пили чай на веранде. В пустом небе плыли облака; к вечеру они собирались пролиться дождем. Филифьонка зябко куталась в горжетку и грела ладошки о чашку, однако на предложение уйти в дом ответила отказом. «Она тоже хочет продлить лето даже сейчас, когда оно давно кончилось», — поняла Муми-мама.

— А помнишь, как мы вот так же пили чай перед спячкой в детстве? — спросила Филифьонка.

— Конечно. Это были наши последние летние чаепития.

— И как-то раз ты прижалась мордочкой к моей мордочке и взяла меня за лапку...

— Нет, это ты взяла меня за лапку.

— Нет, ты...

— А ты вырвала лапку и убежала, и с тех пор мы не виделись, пока не выросли.

— Да, и ты уже была замужем за Муми-папой.

— Сколько всего произошло, милая, ты не представляешь...

Они помолчали, а потом Филифьонка сказала:

— Когда ты появилась после стольких лет и сказала, что у тебя есть муж и сын... 

— Я боялась, что ты не будешь рада видеть меня, милая...

— Да, да, я была очень рада тебя видеть. Но когда ты ушла, я проплакала целые сутки!

Они снова умолкли, и только допив чай, Муми-мама проговорила:

— Но ты тогда так быстро убежала. Я испугалась, что обидела тебя...

— Ты так ничего и не поняла, — воскликнула Филифьонка, всплеснув лапками так, что ее горжетка едва не свалилась на пол. — Никто до этого не прижимался мордочкой к моей мордочке! И после этого тоже! А ты — ты меня даже не попыталась удержать! Хотя моя лапка была в твоей!

И она расплакалась.

Муми-мама начала подыскивать слова, чтобы ее утешить, но вместо этого по ее собственной мордочке внезапно покатились слезы. Внезапно она обнаружила, что плачет на плече Филифьонки, а та — уткнувшись ей в плечо. «Давно надо было поплакать вместе», — подумала Муми-мама.

— Я не буду жрать эти дурацкие иголки! — послышался крик Малышки Мю из дома.

— Ну и не ешь, — ответил Муми-тролль. Он вышел из дома, одетый в плотную парку и сапожки, с рюкзаком в лапе. — Ма, извини, я не знал, как тебе сказать... В общем, я ухожу.

— О, милый, если бы ты сказал раньше, я приготовила бы бутерброды в дорогу, — ответила Муми-мама. — Но куда же ты? И на что ты будешь жить?

— Заработаю. Я уже взрослый, и хватит с меня детских игр.

— Он взрослый! Да ты ни разу сам себе даже нос не вытер! — завопила Малышка Мю, тоже одетая по-походному. — Я старше тебя, между прочим!

— До свидания, — сказала Муми-мама. — И помните, что вас всегда ждут в этом доме.

— Конечно, мама, — Муми-тролль поблагодарил ее и поцеловал, но Малышка Мю только фыркнула.

— Ох, мне тоже пора, — сказала Филифьонка.

— Почему? Останься...

— Но мне нужно прибраться к зиме, и, знаешь... уже ничего не исправить...

Она вскочила и убежала.

— Дорогая, — сказал Муми-папа, едва не столкнувшись с ней. — До свидания, фру Филифьонка... Дорогая, а где мое одеяло? 

— В комоде, милый. Сейчас найду...

Муми-мама вынесла ему одеяло. Как обычно, все хлопоты по подготовке дома к зиме лежали на ней. Без детей в доме стало пусто и холодно, а Муми-папа казался неуместно суетливым, но ничего не замечал.

— А когда вернутся дети и твоя подруга, они не сказали?

— Они не вернутся, — ответила Муми-мама и достала кисти и краски. — Они выросли.

Весной Муми-папа проснется и отправится в очередное путешествие. Или сядет за очередную главу мемуаров...

— Фру Филифьонка тоже выросла, что ли? 

— Нет. Просто... знаешь, милый, уже ничего не исправить.

Муми-папа ушел в спальню, а Муми-мама принялась рисовать на стене.

Она нарисовала маяк, и остров, и свой садик на скудной земле острова, и море. И себя — только не нынешнюю, а в юности, когда они пили последний летний чай с Филифьонкой. Подумала и пририсовала юную Филифьонку.

А потом положила обе лапки на стену — так же, как делала на маяке, уходя в нарисованный сад.

Теперь, когда все выросли и обойдутся без нее, она может делать что хочет. До следующей весны...


End file.
